


Ein ganz normal wahnsinniger Tag im Leben der Avengers

by Terrenis



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Deutsch | German, General insanity, Loki likes to torture the Avengers ☺, Loki's pregnant and guess who's the father? ☺, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-18
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:46:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/N: Basierend auf einem Avengerskink – Prompt (PROMPT: Loki explains to the Avengers that he will be taking a sabbatical from driving them crazy for a while because he is pregnant. Hilarity ensues as Thor stands off to the side all proud uncle (or father, if you prefer) and fusses over Loki.<br/>Bonus if he's still in male for while he's doing so for added confusion.<br/>): </p>
<p>Der ganz normale Alltagswahnsinn bei den Avengers…Loki taucht ungebeten bei unseren sechs Helden auf, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er eine Auszeit von einigen Monaten nehmen wird. Das liegt eventuell auch an Lokis wachsenden Babybauch. Und wer war noch gleich der Vater? ^^ Thor natürlich!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein ganz normal wahnsinniger Tag im Leben der Avengers

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Nix ist meins!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°  
Ein ganz normal wahnsinniger Tag im Leben der Avengers

Von Terrenis

A/N: Basierend auf einem Avengerskink – Prompt (siehe oben): Der ganz normale Alltagswahnsinn bei den Avengers…Loki taucht ungebeten bei unseren sechs Helden auf, um ihnen zu erklären, dass er eine Auszeit von einigen Monaten nehmen wird. Das liegt eventuell auch an Lokis wachsenden Babybauch. Und wer war noch gleich der Vater? ^^ Thor natürlich!

Disclaimer: Nix ist meins!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

 

Schon als dieser Tag begonnen hatte, wussten die Avengers, dass er alles anders als normal sein würde. Denn schließlich hatte der vorherige Tag auch nicht ganz unspektakulär geendet, nachdem Loki aus einer seiner vielen Launen heraus die gesamte äußere Hülle des Avengers Towers komplett mit Bonbons und sauren Gurken bedeckt hatte, was nicht nur Tony, Steve Clint und Coulson grün anlaufen ließ. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der Hulk Geschmack an dieser Kombi gefunden und den ganzen Tag damit verbracht, das komplette Gebäude im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes abzuschlecken, sehr zu Starks Verdruss.

Glücklicherweise hatte der Milliardär eine Villa, die mal seiner Mutter gehört hatte, in weiser Voraussicht zu einem zweiten Hauptquartier umbauen, so dass unsere Helden sich dorthin zurückziehen konnten, solange Tonys Leute den Tower vom Hulksabber befreiten. Und um sich sinnlosen Trinkspielchen hinzugeben, welche Thor mit seiner ganzen Erfahrung natürlich gewinnen musste.

So fing dieser Tag dann auch damit an, dass sich 4 verkaterte Avengers, 1 verkaterter S.H.I.E.L.D. – Agent, ein magenkranker Wissenschaftler und ein fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifender nordischer Gott am Frühstückstisch trafen.

"Schönen guten Morgen, meine Freunde! Habt ihr auch so gut geschlafen?" donnerte Thor munter in die Runde rein, welche angesichts der Lautstärke von Thors Stimme nur zusammenzuckten und etwas Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelten.

"Mal ehrlich, wie kann man am frühen Morgen nur so verdammt fröhlich sein? Und wo ist das Aspirin und das ganze Eis hin?" jammerte Tony schließlich, verzweifelt seinen Kopf in den Kühlschrank steckend.

Die anderen stöhnten nur zustimmend, während sich Thor daran machte, den Kühlschrank auszuräumen, um sich sein Frühstück zu machen. Schließlich brauchte der Gott ein paar Kalorien, um den Tag gut zu beginnen. Doch angesichts der Menge, die er gerade verarbeitete, staunten die Anderen Bauklötze und sie fühlten wieder eine gewisse Übelkeit hochkommen.

Besonders Bruce, der ja am Vortag den ganzen Tower abgegessen hatte, lief wieder grün an, was aber diesmal nichts mit dem Hulk zu tun hatte, und machte sofort kehrt, nur um ins nächste Bad zu rennen. Inzwischen hatte Tony noch eine Packung Aspirin gefunden, welche zwischen allen brüderlich (in Natashas Fall schwesterlich) aufgeteilt wurde und, nachdem man sie im Wasser aufgelöst und aufeinander angestoßen hatte, auf ex hinunterschluckte.

Während Thor sein Essen in einer großen Pfanne (Clint hatte nicht mal gewusst, dass es so riesige Pfannen gab) anschmorte, ertönte von draußen plötzlich ein lautes, fiependes Geräusch, dem eine nur allzu bekannte Stimme folgte, aber in einer Lautstärke, die nicht nur sämtliche Fenster am Haus klirren ließ, sondern auch gleichzeitig eine sechsfache Migräne auslöste :

"GUTEN MORGEN, IHR BLÖDMÄNNER! ICH HOFFE, EUCH HAT MEIN KLEINER SCHERZ GESTERN GEFALLEN!!!"

In der Küche herrschte für einen Moment eine Todesstille, nur unterbrochen vom Brutzeln des Essens und Thors Summen.

"Ah, wie schön! Loki ist pünktlich zum Frühstück da!" freute sich der Donnergott und hüpfte vergnügt nach draußen.

Natasha, Clint, Steve, Tony und Phil schauten ihm verdattert nach.

"Hat der gerade gesagt, dass Loki zum Frühstück kommt?" erwiderte die rothaarige Spionin.

"Sieht so aus!" entgegnete Coulson, sich die schmerzende Stirn reibend. Clint legte eine tröstende Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes.

"Und warum unterbinden wir das nicht?" fragte er in die Runde.

Tony, der mittlerweile noch ein wenig Eis gefunden hatte, starrte den Bogenschützen nur böse an.

"Ich bin momentan nicht in der Lage, irgendwas zu machen, solange irgendjemand mit meinem Gehirn Bongotrommeln spielt. Kannst ja alleine was machen, wenn du Lust hast!" schnappte der Milliardär und hielt sich sein Pack Eis an die Stirn. Doch Clint winkte ab und ruhte seinen Kopf lieber auf Coulsons Schulter aus.

Eine Minute später war Thor wieder da, gefolgt von seinem kleinen Bruder, der wie üblich in seine Rüstung mit dem gehörnten Helm gekleidet war.

"Morgen, ihr Pfeifen!" grüßte der Trickser sie, höhnisch grinsend und seinen Helm in die Mitte des Tischs legend, damit auch ja alle ihn bewundern konnten.

"Setz dich, Loki! Das Essen ist gleich fertig!" rief Thor und ging zum Herd, wo schon zwei Teller bereitstanden. Der dunkelhaarige Gott nahm auf einen der drei freien Sitze Platz, die bitterbösen Blicke der anderen Avengers ignorierend. Sein Bruder stellte eine Minute später einen voll beladenen Teller vor ihm hin, gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und setzte sich dann neben ihm.

"Lass es dir schmecken, Bruder! Du brauchst ja jetzt viel Vitamine, deshalb hab ich extra für dich noch einen Salat gemacht!" erwiderte Thor, wohl bemerkend, dass die Anderen sie anstarrten.

"Danke, Thor!" lächelte Loki und haute auch rein.

Wieder herrschte Stille, bis Tony etwas bemerkte, dass er bis jetzt noch nie bei dem jüngeren Gott gesehen hatte. Loki war irgendwie dicker geworden. Er hatte einen Bauch bekommen.

"Also an deiner Stelle würde ich nicht mehr soviel essen. Du hast ganz schön zugelegt!" sagte er, bereute es aber sofort, als Loki ihn bitterböse ansah und im nächsten Augenblick die Pfanne, die auf dem Herd gestanden hatte, mehrfach auf seinen Kopf plumpsen ließ. 

"Auuuuu! Das tat weh!" jaulte Tony und stand auf, um sich noch mehr Eis zu besorgen. Als er es hatte, setzte er sich wieder genervt neben Steve und warf Loki böse Blicke zu.

"Das hoff ich doch!" zischte Loki, bevor er weiteraß.

"Das war nicht nett, Freund Stark! Mein Bruder muss schließlich für unser Kind mitessen!" erwiderte der Donnergott und zog damit sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sämtliche Anwesende starrten die beiden Götter wie vom Donner gerührt an, aber vor allem Lokis Babybauch war wie ein Magnet.

"Wie jetzt? Loki ist schwanger? Von dir?" fragte Natasha perplex, beide Götter abwechselnd musternd.

Loki verdrehte die Augen.

"Jahhhaaaaa. Du tust ja so, als ob das ein Problem ist, Sterbliche!" zickte er die Spionin an.

"Na ja. Du bist ein Kerl und Thor ist dein Bruder? Wie kannst du da ein Kind kriegen?" entgegnete Steve schließlich, der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte.

Loki schaute den Soldaten mit gerunzelter Stirn an.

"Nun ja, durch S.E.X.. Du weißt ja, wenn zwei Leute sich lieb haben, schlafen sie auch miteinander….Aber egal. Ich bin heute mal nicht so und darum hab ich beschlossen, bis zur Geburt euch nicht mehr zu nerven. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja auch mal babysitten, damit ich und Thor auch mal etwas Zeit für uns haben." erwiderte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen und damit die Anderen etwas Zeit hatten, die Nachrichten zu verdauen.

"Na das wird Direktor Fury ja freuen!" entgegnete Coulson schließlich, sein Handy herausnehmend und eine bestimmte Nummer wählend.

Als Loki endlich fertig war, zupfte er an Thors Hemdärmel.

"Thoooooor! Kommst du? Ich will noch etwas mit dir kuscheln." jammerte der Gott.

Der Donnergott lächelte seinen Bruder an.

"Natürlich, Lokilein! Aber wasch dir zuerst die Hände. Ich will nicht dass du dir irgendwas einfängst!" sagte er, während er die Teller in den Geschirrspüler räumte.

"Okay!" freute sich Loki und gab Thor einen demonstrativen Kuss auf den Mund, wohl wissend, dass die Avengers sie mit offenem Mund beobachteten. Dann ging er zum Waschbecken und wusch sich die Hände, wie Thor es ihm gesagt hatte.

Als beide Götter fertig waren, hakte sich Loki bei seinem Bruder ein, wandte sich aber noch einmal an dessen Kameraden.

"Falls ihr mal sehen wollt, wie's gemacht wird…ich hab gestern Nacht ein Video vom Zeugungsakt per Rundmail an sämtliche S.H.I.E.L.D. – Mitarbeiter geschickt. Quasi als Lernmaterial. Viel Spaß damit!" feixte der Trickser und zerrte seinen Bruder aus dem Raum, Bruce an der Tür begegnend, der nicht schlecht staunte, als er Loki und Thor zusammen nach oben verschwinden sah.

"Was macht der denn hier?" fragte er die Anderen.

"Er und Thor kriegen ein Kind zusammen und haben es uns gerade gesagt! Außerdem nimmt er sich eine Auszeit bis zur Geburt!" erklärte Tony dem Wissenschaftler das Offensichtliche, als ob es etwas Alltägliches wäre.

"Oh…!" war alles, was Bruce rausbrauchte. Auf den Schreck brauchte er erst einmal einen starken Tee.

Wieder herrschte eisiges Schweigen in der Küche, bis seltsame, aber eindeutige Geräusche aus Thors Raum nach unten drangen. Alle sahen erst sich an und dann nach oben.

Schließlich sprach Tony dass aus, was sie alle dachten.

"Ich bin der Erste am Computer!"

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°

Ende! Für jetzt!

°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°oOo°


End file.
